


He Broke My Heart at Dirtmouth and I Cried All the Way to Greenpath

by hoekekai



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoekekai/pseuds/hoekekai
Summary: Bretta thinks she's done.That is, until she encounters a certain needle-weilding red-cloaked protector.





	He Broke My Heart at Dirtmouth and I Cried All the Way to Greenpath

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much to say about this one, it's shorter than my other works. Just a short drabble.  
> I know it's stated Bretta went out of the Howling Cliffs, this is just a what-if if she just so managed to encounter Hornet.

The maiden trekked alone down into the crossroads, tears still obscuring her vision. Every step she took, deeper and deeper into the unknown hurt even more and more.

How long had she been fantasizing about both her white savior and her grey prince? How many days did she take to realize that having 'Bretta and Zote' carved into a door would never happen?  How many weeks did she spend day-dreaming about her and the white savior, in their personal hot spring complete with a grub-shaped floatie?

Never mind.

She was never going to be satisfied, considering how foolish and silly she was. Pages and pages worth of fantasizing, paintings and intricate sculptures, what had she even achieved? 

Could her special someone still be out there? Maybe. Was there still hope for her? Possibly.

Still sobbing even after god-knows-how-long, Bretta still continued her descent deep down into the unknown. The empty and quiet crossroads, now overtaken by infection, proved no match for the powerless maiden. She was weak, with no knowledge of combat skills to defend herself. Not even did she have the courage to fight back, but her current feelings distracted her from that. It'd actually surprise her to know how far she had gone into such dangerous territory.

A sudden move surprised the maiden out of her busy thoughts, and she found herself fallen on the ground. The bright orange puddles of infection, left over from the corpses that had combusted. Yuck. She'd probably end up slipping every step of the way, thankfully down here, there was nobody to watch it. 

Taking several more steps down into the dark, she slipped once again. Thankfully, a few tufts of a pale grass were there to catch her fall. It was like a cycle. She'd fall down and get right up, only after some steps, she'd fall down again. Exactly how much others fallen to this disease? Had someone been slaying these vicious beasts? Shaking her head, Bretta continued down the hall. She was crying too hard to see all the fine details, but it was already aware she was in a new area. It smelled fairly acidic, and the sound of flying creatures could be heard. 

Greenpath, it seems. A lush land of poison and plants. There was not much now to see, as this area was also overtaken by infection. It did feel safer than the crossroads, however. A sort of warm feeling that she was going to be safe down here with nature. Glancing around her, Bretta continued to wipe a few tears off her face. There was something about this area that felt different. . almost as if she wasn't going to be alone here. 

A sound could be heard from behind her, a swift dashing between the leaves, something sharp cutting through the grass. Turning around in surprise, she tried to catch a glimpse of whatever it was, friend or foe. In the corner of her eyes, she could catch a small glimpse of a red figure dashing through the greenery. She couldn't see it very well, but it already was clear that someone else was also here with her.

Continuing down the path and into a mossy grove, the maiden continued to glance around her surroundings in hopes to catch this mysterious figure. However, her distraction to the outside world easily prevented her from watching her own step on the uneven stone platform. And. . sigh. . what possibly could have happened next, other than the maiden having had slipped and fell- in front of that dashing red figure. They stopped and took a look at the maiden, who in return, glanced up.

There were quite many words to describe this other bug. A bold look on her face, one that sparked an expression of determination and resilience. She was dressed in a silken red cloak, which was devoid of dirt and debris. In her hands was a polished needle, with white thread through the eye. So beautiful. . it almost was heaven-like to her. 

Could this finally be her potential special someone? Her red-cloaked savior? At last?

She couldn't see, but she already knew that her face was starting to turn red from the embarrassment. It'd probably be best to try to diffuse the situation from here, as it was starting to become awkward for her.

"W-Who . . are you?" She finally asked, in shock and awe.


End file.
